


A Whole Lot Of Fucking

by PhantomNC (orphan_account)



Series: A shit ton of klance porn [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, M/M, Omega Lance (Voltron), Smut, Top Keith (Voltron), i don’t know what else to add, i haven’t read it in a hot minute, once again not edited, this is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 01:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PhantomNC
Summary: Basically Lance goes into heat and then Keith comes back from a meeting and they fuck! Then Keith goes into rut near the end...Don’t judge me





	A Whole Lot Of Fucking

Everyone was seated at the table including Krolia. Lance was drawing circles on the table with his head rested in his palm. Keith was watching his hand move around, obviously bored with the conversation. Hunk was sleeping with Pidge laying her head on his shoulder also sleeping. Shiro was doing his best to maintain an interested expression. On the inside, however, he was incredibly bored. Allura and Coran, on the other hand, were so focused and interested in what Krolia was saying. She was rambling about something to do with the blade and Keith rolled his eyes.

A loud bang made them all jump as Lance’s head slid off his hand onto the table. He jumped as well and squeaked at the sound. Everybody laughed and Lance crossed his arms on the table. He laid his head down on them and groaned. “You good?” Keith asked and rubbed his shoulder. The only response he got was another groan. This one was closer to a whimper and Keith rubbed his head. He stroked his soft, brown locks. Lance lifted his head a little to see everyone was talking again about something more interesting. Suddenly a hand pressed against his forehead and he whined. He pushed the hand away. “Lance, do you have a fever?” Keith asked and that’s when Lance did notice he was getting hotter. He also felt sweaty. He hasn’t done anything today to provoke him behind hot and sweaty. He knows that he isn’t sick because he’s felt fine all day until now. Well he did feel a little warm this morning and it’s been building up but no other symptoms that could lead to a fever.

Oh Shit.

He was going into his heat.

“Please excuse me!” Lance shouted and turned and left the dining room. He walked faster as he felt himself getting hotter and hotter by the second. He reached his room and quickly scanned his hand. He tapped his foot rapidly and entered. He shut the door him and he walked over to his bed. He laid down and started to breathe through his mouth to calm him down. He stripped himself of his armour and flight suit, tripping and stumbling as he less than gracefully pulled each part off. Heat started building up in his stomach and on his skin. He got hotter and sweatier as time slowly passed.

The omega panted as his heat hit him. He felt his dick get hard and slick started dripping down his caramel thighs. He stroked himself a few times. As an hour passed he felt a paralyzing amount of pain in his stomach region. He let out several whimpers as the cramps became violent and clawed at his insides. He squirmed around until he fell off the bed. The floor was cold and helped him cool down a bit. He curled up and felt the pain increasing quickly. He kicked his leg out instinctively and he cried out. He wrapped his arms around his waist and curled up even more. He began crying silently at the pain. He bit back a scream as it hit an hour and a half. He began trembling and got up onto his knees and hands. He tried standing up before collapsing onto the floor not too far from his bathroom. He stroked himself again and he began mewling in pleasure. He stroked himself to orgasm and he moaned loudly. The pain subsided slightly before hitting him full force. If anything it was stronger and it was definitely much more painful. Lance whined loudly like a kicked puppy.

If an omega had a mate and they went into heat then they’d need their mate. Without them will go through hell and back. Most don’t end up living as they try to end the pain. The only way being either their mate or...

The door to his room opened and he heard a deep growl. He knew that scent. The scent of cinnamon, spices, and ash hit his nose. A strange yet pleasant scent that Lance actually started to become obsessed with. He cried out and reached out towards his mate. Keith instantly scooped him up in his arms and laid down in the nest he made a couple days ago. He nuzzled Lance’s scent gland and he moaned loudly as he wrapped his legs loosely around Keith’s hips. Keith trailed his hand down his body until he reached his entrance. The slick was dripping and pooling at his thighs. Keith slowly pushed one finger in and started thrusting it inside of the shorter male. He began to moan loudly, “K- Kei- Ah! More! Aah!” Keith growled darkly in response. He pushed in another finger and began scissoring his fingers. Lance started panting and gasping. His back arched as Keith entered a third finger. He started begging for more and grinding down onto Keith’s dick. Keith bit back the groan that tried to leave his mouth and continued thrusting his fingers. He started moving them faster and faster. He pulled them out and Lance moved his hand down to rub his dick through the fabric of his pants.

The Galra hybrid grunted loudly and unzipped his pants. He pulled his dick out and lined it up with his mates entrance. Keith leaned down and began gently nibbling on Lance’s scent glands. The boy moaned at the action. “Keith please!” He begged and Keith smirked.  
“Please what? What do you want Lance?” Keith watched as Lance squirmed under him. The boy had tears starting to build up in the corner of his eyes.  
“I want your cock inside me! Please! Please Keith fuck me! I want to feel you inside of me! I want to be full of your seed! Please! I want be pregnant with your pups!” Lance begged. Keith felt his restraint snap and he thrust forwards. He bottomed out groaning with Lance screaming his name like his life depended on it. Lance wrapped his legs tighter around him and wound his arms around his neck. He kissed his cheek and then his lips. Keith kissed back passionately and started slowly thrusting in and out. His thrusts started increasing in speed and he started kissing, biting, and sucking on every part of Lance’s skin he could reach. The omega moaned louder with each thrust and love bite. “Aah! K-Keith- Aaah! Har-der!” He begged in between moans and pants of air. He pulled out until only the tip was in before he slammed back in. The tan Cuban boy’s jaw was slack and drool began sliding down his chin. His eyes were wide open, filled with lust. He moaned as he tightened his hold on Keith. Keith grunted and started licking his scent gland and biting it gently. Keith angled himself so that on every thrust he would hit Lance’s prostate. The boy wailed at the pleasure he felt with every thrust. Each one harder, faster, and deeper than the last.  
“You feel so good Lance! So warm and tight around my cock,” Lance chirped and moaned at the praise. Keith licked up his neck before pulling his mate into a kiss. It was sloppy and careless but the two could hardly care as they were caught up in the moment of their passion.

Soon enough Lance felt something large start getting caught on his rim. He smiled dopily and pushed down against Keith and felt his knot get shoved inside him. He screamed, “Keith!” And tensed up as he came. His hole tightened and he felt something warm splash inside him. He moaned at how full he felt. Keith continued weakly thrusting as he filled Lance up. The omega purred at the feeling of being filled by his alpha.

Keith collapsed beside him. Lance cried out as the knot moved around. Keith started slowly spooning him and nuzzling Lance’s neck, to try and calm him down. He bit down on his scent gland again. He had already marked Lance but he liked biting down on it. It made him feel like a good alpha and that he was doing this right. Lance purred softly and started falling asleep. “Love... you...” Lance slurred as he passed out.  
Keith chuckled, “love ya’ too,” he nuzzled the back of his neck and pulled Lance closer to him. 

The next morning he woke up and pulled out of Lance. The omega continued sleeping, snoring softly and his smile twitched slightly into a frown. He got up and got into the shower. His hair was still messy and bits were sticking up and all over the place. He got dressed and found Lance still sleeping on the floor in his nest. He picked Lance up and laid him down on the bed. This would be better for his health. He placed the blanket over him and kissed hiss cheek. Lance purred in response.

Keith walked out and towards the kitchen. When he walked in he got a very strange and smug look from his Mum. He stared at her in confusion. “What?” He asked and she continued smirking.  
“We all heard the two of you,” she replied and he blushed furiously. He quickly walked over and got some water pouches. He knew Hunk would bring up food when the group started eating. Despite this he grabbed two food goo bars Hunk had made for Lance during his heats. Krolia walked up to him and laid her hand on his shoulder. “I’m proud of you! You found a beautiful and kind mate,” Keith nodded quickly and walked away from his Mum. 

On his way back he growled as another scent hit his noses. It wasn’t his mate nor was it his. He saw Hunk putting down food and water in front of the door. Once the beta looked up he gave a friendly smile and waved. Keith relaxed and waved back. The beta left after having a quick chat about how Lance was doing. Keith felt stupid going to get food and water when he should’ve known Hunk or Pidge would’ve done it.

Keith walked back in the room and the scent of Lance’s heat hit him hard. He walked in barely controlling himself. He got the food and water Hunk had given them and placed it on the end table. He passed a water pouch and food goo bar to the omega. Lance had tried to push them away but Keith kept them there and pushed them closer to him. Lance took a few bites of food and little sips of water. Keith tried to make him drink and eat more but the omega shook his head. The galra could now tell why Lance was so incredibly skinny, he refused to eat food stubbornly on so many occasions. This made Keith whine in concern for his mate. Lance sighed and took another small bite to comfort Keith. Keith smiled faintly.

Lance wound his arms around the hybrids neck and kissed him. He practically collapsed on top of Keith. The taller boy grabbed Lance’s hips and kissed back, dominating. The smaller boy ground his ass down onto Keith’s dick. The alpha sucked on his neck before traveling down slowly. He moaned loudly as Keith reached his right nipple. Lance moaned even louder when his mate rubbed his left nipple as well. The omega ground down harder and looked down at him. Moans poured out of his mouth. He purred and chirped loudly when Keith rubbed Lance’s dick. It twitched at the attention. Keith continued this action for a few more strokes. He let go and focused back on Lance’s nipples. As his mate basically screamed, he smirked and flicked the right one and licked the left one. The omega moaned and purred at the pleasure.

Lance pushed Keith away from himself and sat down on the floor in front of Keith. The omega unzipped his pants and rubbed his dick. Lance licked the tip of his mates dick and the salty taste made him smile faintly. He opened his mouth and took the tip in his mouth. He rubbed his tongue against the slit and heard Keith groan. Lance took it in his mouth deeper until he reached the base. He felt it in his throat. The tip hit the back of his throat. He slowly moved back up and back down. He continued this pattern with Keith groaning and grunting loudly. Eventually Keith pushed him away and Lance licked his lips. Keith pulled him up for a kiss and pulled Lance onto his lap. Keith pushed two fingers into his mates entrance and Lance moaned loudly. The large amount of slick allowed his fingers to enter easily and painlessly. He bent his fingers, lightly scratching the wall, which resulted in a loud pleasure filled scream from Lance. Keith scissored his fingers inside and continued this for a few more minutes. He slowly entered a third, thrusting it for a bit before adding a fourth finger. Judging by the reaction or lack of reaction Lance gave him, he pulled them out. Lance whined and nuzzled his mates neck. He rubbed his head weakly against his mates neck. Keith purred softly and lined his cock up with Lance’s entrance. He thrusted in quickly, gripping his hips tightly and biting his neck. The omega screamed, “Keith! Ah aah!” Keith smirked and pulled him up. He paused for a bit before pulling him back down harshly. Lance’s mouth opened in an ‘o’ shape and he panted for air. Moans tumbled out of his mouth in a sweet lullaby. Keith growled as he saw Lance’s caramel skin. The urge to mark it all and dominate him was running through his veins. Lance continued raising himself up and down on Keith’s cock. The male was clearly have a great time and getting lost in the pleasure it created. His moans increased in volume and he angled his hips so that Keith’s dick would hit his prostrate. The new angle made the boy scream and his thighs violently trembled. He gripped Keith’s shoulders tightly and felt himself borderline collapsing. 

The galra hybrid growled loudly and pushed Lance down. The omega laid shocked before Keith pulled out nearly all the way. He shoved it back in hard and Lance swears he saw stars. He gripped the sheets tightly as he laid on his back. Keith moved one of his legs over his shoulder and the other stuck off the side of the bed. Lance screamed and cried loudly in pleasure. He came hard. The white liquid coated his stomach. Keith continued thrusting. In fact he might have increased in speed. “Kei- hah! Aaah! Oh! Mmmh ah! Kei- Ah! AH!” He moaned out and Keith felt his orgasm approaching. He reached down and bit down on his mates scent gland. The omega gasped loudly. Keith continued sucking, kissing, biting, and marking every patch of skin he could reach. Lance’s neck and shoulders were covered in bites and hickeys. A heat started building up in Keith’s stomach. He thrusted forwards and his knot got caught inside of Lance. The omega came again after Keith stroked him a few times. The tightness pushed Keith to his orgasm. He weakly thrusted his hips a few times throughout his orgasm. He smiled as Lance held his arms up at him. Keith leaned down and gave him a passionate kiss. The two laid down on the bed and fell into a restful sleep.

The other members on the castle sat at the dining table blushing furiously. All excluding Krolia, who was calming examining her nails as if they were the most interesting thing at the table. “Why are you all so flustered? Their love is beautiful and it’s a romantic act amongst Galras. You should be grateful they aren’t mating in front of you all,” She stated calmly and smiled at them. They stared st her as if she murdered their parents in front of them. “What? I am only joking! Well partly. I doubt Lance would let him but Keith will definitely ask him so he can claim him fully and prove that he’s the right mate for him. But it’s the omegas decision,” she shrugged and the others sighed in relief knowing that Lance would definitely not want them to fuck in front of all of them. Hopefully.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lance woke up to feel a painful amount of heat hit him full force. He looked around and noticed that it was “night.” It was the time the castle was in its night cycle. He crawled away from Keith, who was gripping his hips tightly. He got out of the bed and his legs trembled and he collapsed to his knees. He panted and gasped loudly as he crawled towards his bathroom. He laid down on the floor and moaned in delight at the cold tiles. He opened his eyes and reached up towards the sink and stood up. He closed his eyes and breathed in heavily. The heat and pain hit him hard.

Calloused hands gripped his hips tightly and he moaned gently as rough lips attacked his neck. He moaned loudly as the lips reached his scent glands. He bit and licked at his neck. He marked up his neck with light kisses and nibbles.

Slowly Lance felt two fingers run down his spine. He was mostly confused by them but his heat left him wanting more. The two fingers slowly entered him and he moaned loudly as they moved. Keith continued to mark his neck as well as his shoulders now. Lance panted heavily as the fingers started to stretch him and thrust inside of him. Another finger was added and he threw his head back onto Keith’s shoulder. The alpha turned his head and bit down just under Lance’s jawline. As he let go Lance moved his head forwards. 

Slowly the fingers inside him left. His skin felt like lava, burning anything that touches it, including himself. Something hard rubbed against his ass. He pressed back against it as it slowly pushed inside of him. Drool dribbled down the side of his mouth as he felt Keith bottom out. They stayed still for a few moments before Keith pulled out fully and moved him over to the counter and away from the sink. “My perfect mate. My beautiful, delicious, sexy omega,” he breathed out as he licked up the back of Lance’s neck. He nuzzled it gently as Lance let out quiet moans laced with whimpers of pain and impatience. He pushed his ass back up against Keith and ground his hips roughly against the alpha. Keith let out a loud groan mixed with a deep moan of pleasure. He impatiently shoved his dick inside and Lance cried out in pain at the rough treatment. While he wanted it and was prepared he couldn’t take it in the quickly or fast the first go. They hadn’t properly fucked many times so he still wasn’t used to Keith’s size. Keith nibbled on his neck and purred softly to ease his mate as he tried to calm him down and get him to focus on something else than the faint, yet still noticeable, pain coursing through his body. 

Soon Lance was moaning and pushed himself back against Keith. The alpha moaned lowly before he let out a dominating growl and pulled out back until the tip was left inside. He held there for a bit before he snapped his hips forwards. Lance’s head snapped up and he let out a shocked gasp of pleasure. The omega mewled loudly and panted harshly as he rubbed his head against the cold surface of the counter. His moans grew louder and louder until Keith eventually had to shove three fingers in his mouth over his tongue to silence him. “Hush, little omega. You wouldn’t want to wake the whole castle up now would you?” Keith whispered quietly against his ear. Lance moaned quietly and he pushed himself back against Keith. He groaned loudly and his thrusts got faster and harder. He thrust harder and hit his prostate roughly as Lance screamed louder.  
“You would like that wouldn’t you? Everyone hearing you moan like a whore with me thrusting deep inside you. Them able to hear you crying out as I cum inside you,” He breathed against his neck and Lance moaned loudly. 

Keith kept thrusting and his groans got louder as he reached closer to his climax. Lance gasped loudly as he nailed his prostate. Keith’s knot was roughly and quickly shoved inside of him. The omega wailed in pleasure as Keith reached forwards and grabbed his dick. He pumped Lance quickly until the omega reached his orgasm. His scream came out muffled as he hit his orgasm. His legs shook violently and he felt Keith reach his climax as his hole squeezed his cock. The pulsing of his cock and then the heat and feeling of Keith’s cum filling him made Lance moan quietly.

Lance panted softly once Keith removed his fingers from his mouth, a trail of saliva connecting them with his tongue. He breathed slowly to try and calm his racing heart as Keith picked him up, still connected from his knot. He carefully waddled over to the shower and sat down, with Lance’s back pressed tightly against his chest. Keith turned the water on and they sat still until Keith’s knot eventually went down.

Lance couldn’t move as his legs hurt and he felt Keith press deeper inside him. A shocked moan was torn out of his throat and he turned his head slightly to see Keith grinning at him. The omega glared back but slumped against his chest anyway. Everything hurt for him and he couldn’t wait to sleep. The warm water did help the aches he felt.

Another thrust up made Lance jump. “Keith? Keith what are you do-?” Lance was quickly cut off as Keith pressed a strong and rough kiss to his lips. He quickly won for dominance and he bit down on Lance’s bottom lip. A small dribble of blood welled up. Keith licked it all away quickly before returning back to kissing. “Keith?!” Lance shrieked as he managed to break free from his kissing. Said Alpha looked up at him with bright, glowing golden eyes. Purple skin covered every part of his normally pale complexion. Long dagger-like nails dug deep into his hips. Small crescent moon shapes were left behind as he would find a new spot to grip Lance’s curvy figure. Sharp fangs appeared as he let out a growl and bared his fangs. He bit down on Lance’s collarbone and soon bite marks and hickeys covered almost every part of his neck, shoulders, chest, hips, and thighs. Lance moaned softly the entire time and even gave Keith some when he could manage to reach his neck. The small bursts of pleasure the bites and marks left made his member slowly harden. 

Keith eventually pulled back and smirked down at his handy work. He felt pride surge through his chest at the sight of his mate fully marked. Lance stared up at him with lust swimming around in his eyes. The alpha leaned down and licked one of Lance’s nipples. Lance jumped in shock and let out a squeal at the feeling. “Look at you, so perfect and beautiful,” Keith purred softly as he moved his head away from Lance’s chest. He rubbed the two small buds on his chest as they slowly hardened. “I can’t wait to see you large with ours kits. How beautiful you’d look when your breasts are full of milk,” He crooned. A strong amount of pheromones hit his nose after Keith spoke.

That’s when it hit Lance. Keith was in rut. Not only that but he was still in his heat. The two cycles had managed to messily merge together. Keith was busy helping Lance through his heat, he probably didn’t notice that his rut was starting. 

Lance let out a whine of pity and leaned up to kiss Keith. After he parted away he pulled the alpha into a hug. Keith stopped moving and stared down at Lance in confusion. Lance had his face pressed on Keith’s stomach and was murmuring something. “Can’t hear you,” Keith managed to get out before his inner alpha was fighting between comforting his omega or fucking him into the floor. Keith growled softly and Lance lifted his head up.  
“Your rut started but you were busy with me and now you’re not prepared,” Lance huffed and hugged him tighter. He nuzzled Keith as the alpha moved away a bit so he was level with Lance.  
“I knew my rut was starting and I knew your heat was starting. Everything you have for your heat I have for my rut as well... which is why I doubled everything,” Lance made a sound of understanding before Keith ducked his head back down and started biting on his neck again. Lance’s face flushed a deep red.

Lance let out a chirp as Keith reattached his mouth to his right nipple. The soft moan that left his mouth made Keith sick harder and start twirling the other nipple with his left hand. Lance mined loudly and looked down to see Keith pull away slightly so that Lance could see what he was doing. He continued licking the hardened bud while smirking up at the omega. Lance moaned even louder at the sight and he felt Keith’s dick inside him twitch. He tried to push back against Keith but it resulted in Keith pressing down closer and rougher against Lance, especially his hips. Lance chirped louder as he pressed against his hardened member. Keith continued visibly attacking his nipple before he switched to the other. He bit down gently and it made Lance cry out in pleasure. 

Keith slowly pulled out of Lance and the omega let out a loud whine. He tried to push his hips back but Keith pressed them down with his hands, the claw-like nails dug into the soft flesh and made him flinch. Keith fully pulled out and Lance let out a whimper. Keith helped him flip over so he was on his knees with his face pressed close to Keith’s dick. The large, thick cock gave a slight twitch once Lance gave the tip a gentle lick. The alpha let out a quiet growl and brought his hand to Lance’s hair. He gripped the brown locks tightly. Lance opened his mouth and took the tip inside. Lance waited a bit before Keith tightened his hold even more. He pushed Lance down and moaned loudly as he bottomed out. The omega licked the underside, as the cock hit the back of his throat. Keith pulled him back up and Lance let out a gasp before he took it back in his mouth and continued the same rhythm. Keith would occasionally thrust up into Lance’s mouth. The omega felt more slick travel down his thighs or maybe it was just the water from the shower hitting him. He slowly moved his hand behind him and slowly entered one of his fingers. It felt weird being full of cum and a finger but he felt strangely unsatisfied with just one finger. Soon he was thrusting fours fingers inside of his entrance.

Keith glanced up and swore he could cum at the sight. It’s was beautiful for him to see Lance coming undone on his own fingers and sucking a cock. “Look at you, all horny over sucking my cock. Your just a big cockslut aren’t you? You just want my cock inside of you right now, don’t you?” Keith whispered gently and Lance moaned around his cock. “F-fuck!” Keith swore and he pushed Lance all the way down on his cock. He waited for a moment before he came down his throat. He refused to let any of it fall out of his mouth. The somehow sweet tasting liquid poured down Lance’s throat and the occasional twitch of Keith’s dick made him moan loudly. The dick hitting his throat made him tremble and moan loader. Eventually Lance pulled off of his cock and panted softly. A string of saliva connecting his tongue to the top of Keith’s dick. He saw Keith shudder and heard a soft groan mixed with a moan leave his lips. Lance removed his fingers and breathed heavily. Keith rubbed Lance’s ass and gave him a gentle kiss, breaking the previous saliva trail and creating a new one with their tongues.

Keith pulled Lance into a hug with the lanky male sitting on his lap facing him. The omega laid pliant in his arms with Keith’s hardened dick laying between his ass. Small amounts of precum dropped down to his entrance and danced with the slick. The two liquids combining together perfectly. Lance let out a shudder at the hot liquid. Lance eventually managed to manoeuvre out of Keith’s arms and pushed his ass against the hardened cock. He slowly guided it in and slowly sunk down on his mate’s dick while moaning softly. Keith returned to attracting Lance’s neck and shoulders with kisses and bites, refusing to leave any of the the caramel skin without a mark that proved who owned the omega. Lance slowly lifted himself up until the tip was left inside of him. He teasingly lowered himself down a little before he rose up until the dick was no longer inside of him. He ground his ass against the dick in a teasing manner and he gave Keith a gentle kiss on the cheek. “I’m returning the favour. You wanted to tease me, I’ll tease you,” Lance smirked and turned around with his smirk growing wider as he wrapped his hands around the thick length and gave light tugs on the tip. He could hear Keith’s loud groans and moans and could feel Keith’s cock getting harder while his self-restriction was growing closer to snapping. “What’s wrong Alpha? Can’t handle a little teasing?” Lance grinned and climbed off Keith so that he could get down closer to the length. He gave the tip little, light licks and kissed it gently. He stopped the light touches and leaned back up to give Keith a few light pecks. He looked down to see Keith’s erection twitch.

Lance quickly looked up concerned when he heard a dark growl. Keith has glowing yellow eyes, sharp claws replaced his nails and his skin was turning a deep purple. The Galra hybrid pushed him forward and he watched as his arms caged him in by their placing beside his head. Lance felt his breathing pickup but he also felt a lot hornier. He smirked and hooked his arms around Keith’s neck and pulled him down for a quick kiss. The alpha easily dominated the kiss and bit his lip with a smirk forming on his face as he trailed down slowly. “Enough teasing! We’ve done enough foreplay already!” Lance hissed but Keith ignored him and continued sucking on his neck and rubbing his nipples. Lance moaned softly as he struggled to sit up and pushed Keith back. He made his way onto Keith’s lap with his erection pressing against him. He guided it to his entrance before he slowly sunk down and moaned loudly. The shower water continued hitting his back as he leaned over Keith with his shoulder hunched close together and his head fallen between them. His brown curls unstuck from his forehead as he panted and moaned at the feeling. Lance tried to push himself up but he felt too weak to move up as he had used most if not all of his energy earlier. He fell forwards onto Keith’s chest and laid his head on the alpha’s shoulders, his breath coming in delayed gasps and pants. He felt Keith’s chest move as a laugh made it’s way out but Lance couldn’t find himself to care enough to glare at his mate.

Keith must’ve grown very impatient, not that Lance really minded because he was going through his heat and was pretty horny, because he thrusted up hard. A strangled moan tore it’s way out of his throat and Keith continued this pattern while burying his head in the crook of Lance’s neck, nibbling gently. The omega let out a loud moan as Keith continued thrusting while biting on his neck and licking the bite mark with a satisfied smirk on his face, he ran his hands up Lance’s back and rubbed softly up and down his spine. “K-Keith! Ahh! Hold... hold on a second!” Lance gasped loudly as another hard thrust hit his prostate and he started to become a moaning and blabbering mess as Keith slowly stopped and froze.  
“What’s wrong? Are you hurt? Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you?!” Keith began panicking and hurriedly checking over Lance.  
“Nothing’s wrong, ah! It’s just I need a second to catch my breath,” Lance moaned gently as he felt Keith brush against his prostate.

Lance took a few deep breaths before he nodded his head. “I think I’m okay now... just be gentle. I can’t keep you with your Galra stamina,” Lance joked and blushed when Keith pressed a kiss to his jawline.  
“Mmm were gonna have to do something about that then,” Keith purred in a seductive tone as Lance’s face flushed a brighter red.  
“O-oh, I’ll hold you up to that p-promise,” Lance stuttered awkwardly and moaned loudly when Keith moved again. God this was going to be a long week.

**Author's Note:**

> Man this is old like 2-3 months ago old.


End file.
